Motorcycle Madness
by Midnight MoonXX
Summary: After disappearing a few years from Logan she decides to head back home only to have things go wrong. Finding out Logan has a garage now not too bad but when a pesky Cajun decides to enter the picture. ohh he is gonna be in a world of hurt thanks to Rogue's turn of luck. I have no clue were i'm heading with this so bear with me please... FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Midnite- bonjour and welcome to another story by yours truly. I'm definitely will be enjoying writing this story but I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a one-shot or a multi-chapter story but enjoy what I have so far. **_

_**Disclaimer- the only thing I probably own does not include the rights to the X-Men**_

* * *

**Road trip return... **

The sun and heat can be an annoying thing you know? Especially when it creates sweat and the said sweat travels down to places you feel uncomfortable to wipe off. Unfortunately the sun pesky little thing it is only gets brighter and hotter as the day goes on. Being dressed in hot leather doesn't help the situation at all.

Well lucky for you there right over the under that welcome to New Orleans sign is a stand selling water. Usually being so close to arriving to your destination you would ignore and ride past it, but unfortunately back in Baton Rouge when the bike's battery was starting to fail you ignored it and now you have to stop and refill the battery's fluid levels with distilled or deionized water.

It's either that or risking the chance of having to walk 20 or so miles to your destination. The name's Rogue by the way. Why Rogue you might ask? Simple Rogue describes me and it's just the way I am. You don't like? Well suck it because I'm not here to make things the way you want in fact I'm here to cause trouble for my ruthless daddy.

You probably heard of him. Logan also known as Wolverine old guy, but could probably beat anyone stupid enough to get him riled up into a bloody pulp. Yes sir that's my pa. The great Wolverine the man who took me in as his kid and the same man I haven't heard or seen since I left few years back. The reason I left simple I needed to have some time on my own. I am a grown woman already 21 years old now.

When I left I was 18 almost 19. I traveled all over the United States even went up to the Canadian border, but I didn't leave the country I was close though. Only thing is I ran out of money before the thought of going to the sandy beaches of Cuba or tanning while sipping on a Margarita in Cancun even occurred to me. Anyways I would have probably spent all my money on just a plane ticket and hotel.

Well running out of money is the reason I'm back nothing else nope not at all. I did not miss Logan or our training sessions or sharing the same passion of mechanics on the bike I now have. Nope not because of that I am just here to get myself established again. After that I'm heading to Europe or somewhere else.

Well this story sure as hell isn't all going to be in my point of view just the introductions so where were we? Ahh yes me stopping to buy some water. Ooh before I forget this is kind of important I have the X-gene just like many others actually that's kind of why I met 's my story of how I met a pesky Cajun.

* * *

The sun was at its highest peak mid-day can be a very hot time of day. Sweat poured out of annoying hard to reach places such as ones armpits. The sign welcoming travelers to New Orleans held high all the years our stranger left. This stranger riding on a nice looking Harley Davidson but unknown to the normal on looker was actually a built from scratch motorcycle. With an engine that purred like a kitty, but right now spurt like a cold catching grizzly due to the battery's low fluid level.

The rider stops by a side stand and mounts off the beauty she calls bike. The rider puts the kickstand down and takes the helmet off revealing a cascade of auburn hair only tinted by two distinguished pure platinum white bangs. Blinking at the sudden brightness of the sun two emerald green eyes sparkled. A beauty the rider is, but all roses have their thorns and just like all roses this one's thorns are mighty sharp.

Setting her helmet down our Rogue unmounts her bike and cuts the engine taking her only spare of keys with her. She walks a bit further to the stand where a very bored looking teen sits bobbing his head up and down to music he must be listening to and reading some magazine. "Excuse me." Rogue calls out. The boy doesn't much as move to acknowledge her.

"Umm hello!" she tries again, but to no avail. Losing whatever patience she had she snatches the magazine out of the boys hands and pops a bubble of gum he was in the process of blowing and takes the ear buds out of his thick skull. "Hey that's my-"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 20 stinking minutes because all I want to know is if you sell deionized or distilled water." She interrupts the boy. The boy terrified looks like she just spoke in some monster language. She sighs and tries again. "Let me be clearer do you sell water?"

The boy nods. "Ok do you know if it is deionized or distilled?" she asks. "Uhhh?" the boy looks lost again. "Let's try this again one last time do you sell water that is NOT I repeat NOT tap water?" she repeats hoping and praying that the boy would understand. Luckily he did. "Yup we do." He squeaks out.

"Is it spring water?" she asks again. "Uhh no?" the boy mumbles. "Ugghh forget it I rather risk the chance to walk than screw up my battery just because some boy doesn't understand motors. Just what kind of boy are you? Probably gay." She grumbles.

She walks away leaving the boy frozen and stunned. She is still growling lowly by the time she gets back to where she thought her bike was. "Are you serious? Ughh just great I just got hijacked that's just what I needed." She grumbles and her low growling turns to a full blown cursing contest with the wind. Meanwhile the boy that earlier was scared was now chuckling. How's that for karma.

Ohhh when she got her hands on the lowlife that stole her baby all hell is going to set loose. For now however she had a walk to start by the time she got to her destination it sure would be dark out. Might as well start walking since no way in hell was she going to call Logan and tell him she just got hijacked.

* * *

Later that night as predicted Rogue arrived exhausted to a garage? She double checked the address. Yup same address no way was it wrong she went through hell to find this address. Ok maybe not through hell but it sure wasn't easy as pie either especially since informants are starting to either be gold diggers or are just pussies nowadays. For once in years she suddenly felt very nervous and although the sun was no longer up her palms were suddenly sweaty. What would Logan think? Aww screw it what did she care what others thought, but then again this wasn't a stranger it was Logan. The man is practically her father. Summing up her courage she held her head high and walked to a door and knocked.

No answer. She knocked again. Surely he must hear he does have freakishly abnormal hearing actually mutated hearing. Maybe the address is wrong. She started to walk away when the door suddenly opened showering her in light. "What do ya want?" a voice growled.

Lowering her hood she stepped into the light closer to the man. "Logan it's been a while." She answered. "Stripes is that you?" the growl turned to a normal gruffly voice. "The one and only." She answers. "Your right kid it has been a while." He reaches attentively but cautiously out. "How's it been?" she asked. "Rough since ya left but I'm not one to judge ya kid since I probably just got a taste of my own medicine." He chuckled.

"Can I come in pa?" she asked cautiously. "Course ya can kid this here is your home to I told ya that." He answered and made room for her to get through. Stepping inside she sees a car perched up on a carjack and another suspended above her head. "So you're a mechanic now?" she asked.

"Yea could use a helping hand but I pull through." He grunted. "I can help. I mean for the time being I can help ya." She offered. "Course ya can kid you start tomorrow so you best get your beauty sleep. By the way stripes where is your bike I didn't hear it I must be getting mighty old." He questioned.

"Nah Logan not yet anyways I kind of got hijacked this afternoon but I swear once I get my hands on that lowlife thief there is going to be hell to pay. I can assure you that." She grunted. "I would hate to be that thief." Muttered Logan. He showed her to a room in the office where there was a sofa with some blankets. He had known. "You knew I was coming didn't ya?" she asked.

"Sure thing stripes I heard you had been asking 'round for me so since then I got this here sofa and blankets for the time being. Night kid." With that being said he left her dumbfounded. "I coulda called stupid uhhh." She grunted and muttered herself to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A rider mounted on a bike we already recognized as a Harley. The infamous thief chose the wrong bike to steal it was a beauty it had managed to get him home, but now the damn thing wouldn't start. True he jump started the thing but it should at least start again just once more.

The figure was tall and had a well-built body and auburn hair splayed over his eyes. His eyes were the one thing that made the godly man distorted blood red on coal black showed he had the X-gene many hated. He at one point was part of the many but now loves his gene. After dismounting the bike a parking it in the garage to take to the auto shop in the morning he made his way into his home.

"Look here Merci ole Gambit decided to grace us with his presence." Henri the man's older brother commented to his wife. "_Bonjour _to ya too Henri." He mocked. "_Pere _was asking for ya." Henri said. "Not tonight Henri _bonne __nuit_." He hastily made his way to his room. Making it to his room he kicked off his boots and laid on his bed falling straight to sleep .Tomorrow he would take the bike to Wolvie's garage first thing in the morning.

* * *

Morning…

Wolverine like many others was not a morning person so when Gumbo decided to drop off a bike early the next morning he made sure his crankiness showed through. As soon as the bike was brought however Logan's mood went to crank to piss to surprise then to amusement. "Where'd ya get the bike Gumbo?" he asked sincerely interested.

"You know here and there it was there looking _très belle_ and Gambit took 'er for his." The cocky Cajun answered. "Is that so ehh?" Logan asked. "_Oui mon ami_." He shrugged. "Say Gumbo I got an errand to do what ya say if my trusty mechanic Rogue checks her out instead?" he suggested.

Gambit being over confident agreed. "Sure this Rogue is he good?" he asked. "Sure is bub. Let me just get 'em." With that being said he went to the back and a few minutes later emerged. "One last thing Stripes don't destroy the place too badly." Logan called out chuckling. After Logan left Gambit stayed waiting until he thought Logan had played him, but then someone emerged from the back.

"Logan says ya need meh to check ya're bike?" a feminine voice called out. "Yes ma'am ya Logan's secretary or something doll?" he called out. "Nah-"the voice called. He heard rummaging and then a woman in a faded jumpsuit with auburn hair with two white bangs and bright green eyes. "_Mon Dieu_ what a _belle féminine_." He was visually drooling picking his jaw off the ground.

Her eyes traveled to the bike and then she followed. "Nice bike it need a battery change, some brake fluid and an oil change." Her voice broke through a fantasy he was having. She being the main event. "_Excuse-__moi_? " he questioned.

"What ah said was it-" "I heard ya the first time" "Then why do ya ask again?" she interrupted his interruption.

"_Oui mais_ ya didn't even check her ya just took a look at her." He stated dumbfounded. Was she mutant that could enable her to understand machines? "Yea so? Is it wrong for the owner of the bike to know what is wrong with her own bike?" she answered.

The only thing that came to mind was he is so screwed. "The name's Rogue by the way." She answered. "_Quoi_?" he squeaked. "I just want you to know who the one that beat you into a bloody pulp is." She finally growled out losing her composure. "_Merde_."

Then all went black…

* * *

_**Midnite- how did yall like that? Maybe I'll make it into a multichapter. It's my first one-shot so it probably sucked but hey I'll get better after practice. Anyways this story is also to promote my other story Jewels in the seas R&R please (And no R&R doesn't meant rogue and Remy not now anyways.) ohh and sorry about my horrible french. Usually I would pick out the words and translate but like I'm in a hurry also the reason why the story isn't as detailed I will be skipping that part so until next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Midnite- bonjour mon amies and welcome to the next chapter of MM so last time we left off with a very angry Rogue…**_

_**I own nothin'**_

* * *

**Payback **

You know sometimes being in a situation where you know you are at fault and it's obvious that you are at fault, but you still act innocent is a situation you should avoid. Let's just say karma can be kind of a bitch when it wants to trust _moi__._ Actually you should avoid being caught doing anything at all especially if you're a thief- a professional thief not some wannabe- like yours truly, but quite with that piece of info.

That be a secret between ya'll _et __moi_ understood eh? You see I am a master at thieving thus the family I belong to. My story ain't such a fairy tale, but lemme start with what I do know. I was a street rat like many others orphaned because of _Mon__yeux_. Ya see I like many others carry the X-gene that many hate.

I won't be hypocritical and say I loved my powers since the beginning which in reality I cursed the day I was born. I was born as any other just a normal child. I was born with perfect health and a very natural birth I suppose, but as soon as my so-called _mere_ saw _moi_ open _moi_eyelids. I don't know what her reaction was, but given the reaction I've had with others it ain't too hard to imagine it.

Anyway that's de most I be sharing 'bout _Mon_background mind you. Instead I'll be telling you of the first time eva someone not only resisted my charm, but also managed to capture this ole Cajun's attention. Let's begin with the best decision I had eva made…

* * *

The sound of children playing was loud enough to wake the dead or so our hung over Cajun thought. The Cajun was taller than average and very well built he looked like a demigod except when you gazed into his eyes as many would say you be staring at the eyes of the devil.

The sun is a rather annoying thing you know especially if it's what wakes you up from a deep slumber. The Cajun groggily got up from beneath a very comfortable shady tree. 'That be de last time I eva get Belle angry and get drunk. Ok maybe not de last time I get drunk…' Thought the Cajun as he looked around at his surroundings and tries to recall how he ended up at the other side of New Orleans and sleeping under a tree instead of under his roof.

He looked around trying to figure out what part of New Orleans he ended up in. If only he hadn't been so buzzed he could have avoided even being there wherever there is. Technically it isn't his fault that Belle had gotten so angry it's not like she's some kind of saint. Yup Belladonna had caught him with another woman…again. Then again he should've figured something was up when Belle hadn't lashed out on him and instead invited him for a drink.

'I suppose getting ditched-God knows where- is just karma getting even and I definitely deserve it.' The Cajun thought to himself. He saw the cause of his disturbance in sleep- a playground filled with kids. He turned around and then his eyes set on the most gorgeous beauty in the entire universe and his savior- a hunter green and black looking Harley.

He practically ran to it. As soon as he was close enough to really see it he noticed it was…different than any bike he had ever set eyes on. It seemed enchanting and as if it had a personality of its own. He had to have it and anyways anybody with a type of bike like this must be loaded and he was just a humble thief sure he was also loaded, but he was in need of getting home.

'Home! _Mon_ _Dieu_ Jean Luc is going to have _moi_ head!' Looking for any sign of a possible owner and seeing that the coast was clear he promptly straddle the bike as if he was its owner and jumpstarted the machine. It purred silently to life and he took off in which he believed was in the direction to his home. He rode it with pride he had never seen a machine most fitting and up to his liking like this one was.

Sure he had many motorcycles of all kinds, but this one he just had to have it was perfect… well almost perfect all it needed was a tune-up and a paint job. Green really isn't his color. Not once did the thought of the owner enter his head. It took a while before his surroundings started to look familiar and by the time he got home it was no longer day. Ok he had gotten lost a few times- no not lost just he had a lot of…detours yup just detours. It's not his fault they have to hide in the stupid swamps all the time.

He entered the Thieves Guild mansion grounds and made his way to the garage where he kept his vehicles which mostly consisted of motorcycles of all kinds. He made his way towards it and when he got to the entrance of the garage the bike just died on him. He tried to start it again, but it just kept groaning and just turning back off. The damn thing wouldn't start again.

True he jump started the thing but it should turn back on at least once more. He was a tall man and very handsome almost a godly figure with the exception of his demon eyes that distorted his godly appearance. His blood red on coal black eyes showed he had the X gene many hated. At one point he was part of that many who despised their mutant gene, but now he wouldn't be able to stand being without his power it defined him.

He gave up trying to turn the beauty back on and instead thought it best to take it to the garage. Wolvie's place since he knows the mechanic/owner doesn't care if the machines he brings him are stolen or not just as long as he gets paid. He made his way into the mansion only to see his older brother with his girlfriend from forever (or was it wife?) sitting in the living room, and if he knew his brother like he does Henri was waiting to bust him. Since there was no way he was going to escape some kind of remarks he made his way towards the inevitable.

"Look here Merci ole Remy decided to finally grace us with his presence." Henri spoke to his companion. "_Bonjou_r to ya too Henri." He mocked. "Isn't it a bit late for ya to be putting up with dis bum Merci?" he asked his brother's girl. "Remy we are married or did ya forget…again." Merci sighed. Remy continued to make his way to his room when Henri spoke up.

"_Pere_ was asking for ya." "Not tonight Henri _bonne __nuit__."_He answered while making it hastily to his room. Once inside the confines and safety of his room he kicked off his boots a laid on his bed falling asleep. Tomorrow he would take the bike to Wolvie's garage first thing that morning.

That morning he quickly changed since he had slept with his clothes on and tried to sneak away before anyone could notice. Of course he was living in a house full of thieves, so he didn't get far before the voice of his 'father' made him turn back. "And where do ya think you be goin this early in de mornin'?"

Damn busted. "Just gonna go to ole Wolvie's place dat be all." He answered with the truth. "Talking 'bout Logan we need him to accept the offer of becoming part of this guild's protection dat's what I was waitin to tell ya yesterday." Jean Luc said. "Besides we be in need of a mechanic 'round here, so be it tonight ya be bringin' Howlett into this here threshold or don' come back ya got it Remy."

Yup pops was more than irritated at him for yesterday. "Yes father." I spat and promptly turned around almost walking out of the house. "Oh and Remy don' be late for dinner or Tante aint goin' t' be so welcoming." Jean Luc called out. Great Tante will definitely have his head in a golden platter if he doesn't come home. He made his way over to the garage and once inside straddled the beauty he thought only existed in his dreams.

He tried to once again get the bike to purr to life and after a few minutes of trying and secretly praying it roared to life and he was out of there faster than the speed of light. When he arrived he was greeted by a very cranky Logan, but as soon as Logan saw the bike his mood seemed to do a 180.

"Where'd ya get that bike Gumbo?" Logan seemed interested. "'round ya know it was just there lookin' _tres__ belle_ and Gambit took 'er for his." The cocky Cajun answered. "Is that so eh?" Logan asked. "_Oui mon ami_." He shrugged. Why in the world was the Wolverine suddenly so interested where he got the vehicle? Maybe he just jealous thought our cocky Cajun.

"Say Gumbo I got an errand to do what do ya say if my trusty mechanic Rogue checks her out instead unless ya wanna wait a few hours?" Suggested Logan. Gambit being overconfident agreed. "Sure this Rogue is he good?'' he asked. "Sure is bub wouldn't even be here if Rogue wasn't good. Let me just get 'em." Logan disappeared to the back and he just walked into the garage and waited.

* * *

"Rogue wake up!"

She groaned and snuggled in deeper in her blanket. "Stripes if ya don' get ya lazy carcass up I swear-"the annoying voice was suddenly muffled. Then she was on the ground looking at a very angry looking Logan with feathers in his mouth and hair. She laughed. What else could she do? It is just a dream…or she thought.

She was hoisted up by her ankles and then she knew she was awake, but not because she was upside down noooo. She awoke when she was thrown into the tiny bathroom in the back and into the shower, but that's not when she woke up nope. What woke her up was the freezing water that poured into her clothes and on her skin.

"Logan!" She shrieked, but Logan had already left her inside to shower. She sighed. 'Might as well take a shower now that I was rudely awakened.' She thought. After her shower she found some of Logan's clothes which she changed into. "Glad to see ya awake stripes." Logan chuckled. "Ya got ya first client out there waitin on your behind so hurry up and put this on." He threw a ragged faded jumpsuit at her.

Catching it she noticed feathers all over the floor and her pillow or what was left of it in a pile on the ground. "Why can't ya take care of 'em?" Rogue snapped irritated that she would be sleeping without a pillow tonight. "Cause I got an errand to do and this one will interest ya very much now get movin." With that being said Logan left.

She contemplated on going back to sleep, but decided against it when she heard Logan call out. "One last thing Stripes don't destroy the place too badly." Great now Logan didn't even trust her enough to not destroy the place. She angrily put on the stupid jumper which was too big on her and headed out. A thought entered her head and she chuckled.

Had she really made Logan the Wolverine eat a pillow?

"Logan says ya need meh to check ya're bike?" she called out.

"Yes ma'am ya Logan's secretary or something doll? A male voice answered. She hated the guy already she could just hear it in his voice that he was some pretty boy player. She dug through some cabinet looking for a tool box and when she found it made her way to the man and…her bike?

She left the tool box on the ground and walked over to her bike anger boiling her blood. She circled it making sure she wasn't seeing things, but at the same time not touching it. She remembered Logan's warning and she decided to play a small game innocent really.

"Nice bike it needs a new battery, brake fluid, and an oil change." She listed the things she knew had to be checked. She looked up at the man for the first time and saw that she had been right on the thought of him being a player, but she didn't think he would be that…attractive. She saw him get pulled back to reality when she spoke to him. "_Excuse-__moi__?"_ He answered.

"Ah said it be in need of-"she didn't even get to finish her sentence when he interrupted. "I heard what ya said _chère mais_ ya didn't even touch the bike only looked at 'er." "Yeah well is it wrong fo' the owner tah know what be in need of 'er own bike?" She snapped. His reaction was priceless and she decided to play her last card.

"Rogue." She spoke.

"Huh?"

"The name is Rogue by the way." She answered.

"_Quoi_?''

"Just lettin' ya know who was de one that didn't get away." Rogue smiled and made her way over to give him a lesson, but all went black. She heard movement and then it got strangely silent. She tried to find a blasted light source preferably a light switch, but instead found herself barreling to the floor.

Damn sleek oil…

* * *

_**Midnite- sorry and sincerely sorry for the delay, but hey I wasn't even near a computer for 2 weeks I was out of the country so it seems the Rogue is in for a rough landing I wonder who switched off the lights questions questions all around stay tune for the next chappie to see what happens! Show some love to the button at the bottom that says review si vous plaît et**__**Merci! (please and thanks)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Midnite- bonjour et welcome to another chapter well let's see what happens… **_

_**I own nothing related to the rights to any of the X-Men sad really**_

* * *

**Compromise**

Losing a loved one is always hard whether or not you are close or not. However some people do crazy things to get back their loved ones. For example there's the legend of the man that went down to the depths of hell in order to get his wife back, but even with the word from the devil himself sometimes isn't enough, because you don't know if you can trust anyone besides yourself and believe in your cause, but sometimes you need a starting place.

Even though the starting place seems to put you in a situation you don't want to be in sometimes. Like having people who use others and let others use them in order to be able to get their way. You know all my life I've lost my loved ones and had others use me and take advantage of my innocence, but for once I'm not going to let my loved ones go not this time around.

Even if it means losing myself…

* * *

"_Rogue." She spoke. _

"_Huh?"_

"_The name is Rogue by the way." She answered._

"_Quoi?'' _

"_Just lettin' ya know who was de one that didn't get away." Rogue smiled and made her way over to give him a lesson, but all went black. She heard movement and then it got strangely silent. She tried to find a blasted light source preferably a light switch, but instead found herself barreling to the floor._

_Damn sleek oil…_

* * *

Rogue found herself in a strong hold all of a sudden. Two very strong and firm arms had caught her fall relief flooded into her only to get replaced by anger. Angrily she shrugged off the arms and did- what at the moment seemed like a good idea- and punched the person squarely in the jaw.

Even in the dark she had one killer aim…unfortunately for her hand. A sickening sound of bones snapping pierced the silence.

"SHIT!" she hissed out.

"What the hell stripes I save your ass from no not your ass your face actually from doing a face plant on the concrete floor and my thanks is a punch to the face!" Logan growled out.

Rogue cradled her injured hand to her chest and said nothing. She heard shuffling and then the lights came back on only for her to see a semi-pissed semi-amused Logan. Soon as he saw her the amusement increased overweighing his anger.

"That'll teach you to go punching a man practically made out of an indestructible metal." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up Logan I thought ya were out on an errand." She snarled.

"Came back cause I thought ya were gonna kill my best paying client and I was right!" Logan snapped.

"Well ya could have said something and seriously Logan all I wanted was to have a little fun." She responded.

"Yeah fun." He scoffed.

"Yeah just a little game that's all." Rogue shrugged off.

"What kind of game stripes? Break Bones you being the cause of the broken bones and Gumbo the fool who has the bones to give." Logan said sarcastically.

"Ya know Logan once ya put it that way it sounds kind of like…ya. What kind of name is Break Bones seriously Logan do ya have no imagination what so ever?" Rogue said in a hurry.

"Whatever kid, just give me your hand lemme see what ya did to it."

Rogue held her arm out for Logan to inspect it even though she was sure she had fractured a couple of bones. Logan took her hand and turned it and saw Rogue try to hide a grimace.

"Well, Stripes ya definitely broke a couple of bones, but luckily none broke skin that would've been messy." Logan said.

Without warning he let her hand go and Rogue grunted out when her hand fell limply at her side.

"Yup, it's definitely broken. Let's give ya a dose of medicine and ya can be back under the hood kid." Logan said holding out his bare hand.

"NO!" Rogue backed up holding her hand to her chest again.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya Rogue and I sure as hell been through worse than a little fainting spell." Logan sighed.

"I said no Logan I haven't used my curse since I left and I sure as hell don't wanna start now got it?" Rogue snapped.

"Come on kid you've done it before a dozen times what's one more time?" Logan insisted.

"Cause Logan for once in mah life mah mind belongs to meh and for once it's quiet and I'm not goin crazy I'm practically normal for once in mah life! And cause I don' feel like draggin' your ass ta Beast in New York just caus I accidentally held on too long I'm not taking any chances Logan I said no and that's final!" Rogue sneered.

"Whatever ya want kid, but at least now ya can't kill Gumbo. Oh and by the way ya hit like a girl Rogue ya losing your touch." Logan stated trying a different approach.

"I wish I did lose my touch my deadly poisonous touch! Wait what ya mean I punch like a girl? In case ya didn't know Logan I am a girl!" Rogue snapped angrily. She knew what he meant by his comment though.

"Ya know what I mean Stripes. It's not like ya can fight anyway since ya did break your hand punching me and I felt like a feather brushed my chin." Logan continued to chaste her.

"What now I ain't good enough? Oh ah'll make ya eat yah're words Logan." Rogue charged at him tackling him to the ground. They struggled for a few minutes. Logan was making sure to not injury her to badly, but Rogue wasn't being so cautious.

Somehow Rogue had managed to get her hands on a wrench and she swung it hard enough for Logan to feel. Logan managed to catch the first few wrench punches, but like every single professional boxer or not he got caught in an overhead right punch. He tried to shake the dizziness out in time to catch Rogue's next swing.

He did and he managed to take the wrench and he threw it. Out of anger Rogue swung at him with her broken hand and had forgotten that Logan had taken it off when he was looking at her injured hand. At first she felt like she had stuck her hand into a bucket full of sharpened nails, but then the pain subsided to the dreaded familiar feel of her power's pull.

She snapped back her hand, but she had already done what she dreaded. She heard the sound of a body hit the ground, but soon her once quieted mind was intruded with the thoughts of Logan running through her.

When she finally had her thoughts somewhat organized she let out a growl. She had found out not only that Logan had tricked her into touching him, but also that he was the one who turned off the lights and was the one to hide the thief. Growling she made her way to Logan's room and she opened the door to find it …empty?

She walked towards his bed and suddenly the door was shut closing out any light source. She had forgotten that Logan seemed to enjoy the dark and hence made it impossible to see in his room unless she could find some light.

She started to grope around trying to adjust to the dark when suddenly she saw red orbs in front of her. Suddenly she was thrown on the bed and pinned down with a weight. She wanted to shout but was shut up by a gloved hand. Damn today was just not her day.

"Shh _chère_no need to scream _petite _Gambit mean ya no harm." A Cajun accented male voice cooed.

She was about to kick him off when she froze at the sound of a door being forced open. A roar of engines was heard and finally the garage door collapsed.

"Search for him we need him to get the upper hand against de t'ieves!" A Cajun accented female voice broke through.

All at once rustling and things being turned over and thrown filled the air. The man on top of her had stayed eerily quiet all of a sudden making her wonder if he knew what was going on. Soon they heard steps coming in front of the door and knob started to turn.

Gambit went stiff as did Rogue. The doorknob seemed to jiggle painfully slow and soon whoever was behind the door would soon be inside and since they had broken and entered she could only guess they were criminals.

The door almost opened when suddenly a voice called out. "We've found 'em!" whoever had been trying to enter quickly retreated leaving the door closed and letting Rogue sigh in relief. "Let's go!" the woman's voice was the last thing heard spoken by anyone and then the sound of engines coming to life and riding out was heard.

Then all was silent. And she heard the man on top of her let out a breath. Taking advantage of his guard being down she managed to flip him off of her and onto the ground unfortunately for her he had good reflexes and managed to grab her leg on his way down.

She ended up on top of the thief and she quickly scrambled to the door and made it out only to find that Logan's garage was completely destroyed at least the vehicles they had been working on were not only fine, but they also belonged to them. Logan's old pickup truck, his bike, and her bike were among the vehicles.

Luckily Logan had finished the cars that were there earlier when she arrived last night and she supposed had them delivered to the owner's home since he had left that morning in his tow truck. How she knew he had taken the tow truck was because she just knew.

Everything was destroyed, but she could tell they hadn't taken anything. Then it clicked the female voice she supposed was the leader had said we have to find him. Frantically she started to search for Logan. "Logan! Come out Logan don't play games with me old man!" she started to call out.

She started rummaging looking for any sign of him she was going crazy when she felt a pair of arms snake their way around her waist. On instinct she shrugged herself out and took a battle stance.

"DON'T TOUCH MEH!" she lashed out.

"Calm down chère ain't nobody gonna hurt ya except yourself ya know." The thief said.

"Ah would be concerned for your own safety not mines!" she snapped.

"I just wanna help that's all." The arrogant man stated.

"Haven't ya done enough?" She spat.

"Ya know I can help ya get _monsieur _Claws back." The man tried again.

"And how do ya supposed to do that hmm?" Rogue played along.

"Easy cher, ya see here in New Orleans there are two rivals and since the people who took _monsieur _Claws is also my family's rival we could help each other out. Ya see _monsieur _Claws was a stubborn saying he didn't need protection from our rivals and he didn't go under our family's name, because he intended to be neutral to our family's war, but sooner or later ya gotta go under one family's protection if not willingly well ya know forced like your friend." The thief somewhat explained.

"So yah're tellin' meh that my father got taken because of some stupid family war?!" Rogue cried out with a stronger hint of accent.

"Pretty much, oui." The thief said. "Wait _monsieur _Claws yah're _père_?!" he suddenly shot up.

"So what if he is?" Rogue growled.

"Just can't imagine _monsieur_ Claws having such a _belle féminine _as a daughter." He answered smoothly as a thought and a plan started to form.

"So ya be a Howlett then right?" he asked.

"Ah guess so yeah." She replied dryly.

"Then Miss Howlett let's get going ya won't be spending the night here where there is a crime scene and a threat of danger, so what do ya say ya wanna get your _père _back?" the thief asked.

Rogue thought hard about what she was about to get herself into, but if she ever wanted to see Logan again she had to start somewhere right?

"Let's go." She sighed reluctantly.

* * *

_**Midnite- whoa what just happened? Logan kidnapped?! Rogue agreeing to go with a lying thief! Yeah well let's see how this plays out later on. Meanwhile show some love to that review button please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Midnite- I want to say thank ya's for reviewing even if it was one word last chapter here's chapter 4 of MM. oh and sorry about the late update guys, but ya know life happens! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own…**_

* * *

**Mechanics and other nonsense**

Robbery, what is robbery? Well, it's lying, cheating, and stealing, but not everyone is capable of doing those things flawless. It takes years of practice to be able to become a thief. I should know I've spent my whole life doing it.

I never really got a say in it, but I've come to like the art of thievery. I know I'm a lowlife scum cheating people from their riches, but it doesn't really bother me anymore. Money makes people blind and heartless. It's man's worst creation.

How many families are separated from each other due to poverty? It sickens me to hear and see every single day how rich people spend money like if it was just water. Why should green paper be so important? People get killed every single day in and day out because of this damned paper.

I may be a thief, but I'm no monster. She on the other hand has become the thief and I the victim. If only she could see that…

* * *

"_Then Miss Howlett let's get going ya won't be spending the night here where there is a crime scene and a threat of danger, so what do ya say ya wanna get your père back?" the thief asked._

_Rogue thought hard about what she was about to get herself into, but if she ever wanted to see Logan again she had to start somewhere right?_

"_Let's go." She sighed reluctantly._

* * *

When she had said let's go he thought she meant right at that moment. However women are always confusing to men and vice versa. Right now Gambit was seated on a tire shuffling his cards while watching Miss Howlett work on her Harley.

She worked so intently that whenever he tried to start a conversation he felt like he was trying to flirt with a wall, so instead he just watched her. Right now she seemed to be trying to change the oil to her bike. It was the last thing she had to do before being done.

She had waited to change the oil last, so it would have time to cool down. It had been hours since the Cajun had turned off her precious bike, so without hesitating she started to change the oil. Problem was she failed to secure the tool she was using right and well let's just say she would need another shower.

"Man! I just took a shower this mornin'!" Rogue cried out in frustration. She got up from where she was and Gambit couldn't help but smirk and bust out laughing. She was drenched in the blackish brownish oily substance from her head to her waist. Her white stripes were now brownish blackish and she was pissed.

"What ya laughin' at swamp rat?!" She growled.

"Yah." Gambit answered after he finally stopped laughing.

Rogue growled making Gambit think she really was Logan's daughter. Rogue grabbed a nearby rag which was thankfully clean and she wiped most of the oil off of her face and hair. Rogue wasn't really thinking -or maybe she was- and she undid the annoying zipper on the front and started to shrug out of the overalls.

Well not entirely out just to her waist, but in Gambit's mind she was already beyond the stage of taking her clothes off. She however was still in an undershirt and half in the overalls and was busily wiping off the oil off of her arms.

Rogue noticed the sudden silence and looked up to the Cajun and she could tell he was in his dreamland and to test her theory out she threw the now dirty greasy rag at his face. Sure enough by the time the Cajun reacted he was trying to get the taste of motor oil out of his mouth.

Rogue chuckled. She finished changing the oil and when she back from under her bike she saw the Cajun gawking at her and she looked down to see her tank she had had risen up to her chest and feeling self-conscious she sprinted off to change into a more appropriate outfit.

When she came back-dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and jeans and shoes she saw that the place had gotten darker indicating it was almost night time. Surprisingly no hints of authorities roaming around were in place. When her gaze landed on her bike fury exploded in her. The swamp rat was casually leaning against it.

"And what do ya think ya doin'?" Rogue asked annoyed.

"Waitin' for ya _cher." _The cocky Cajun answered lazily making Rogue growl.

"Don't call me that the name's Rogue or have ya forgotten already?" Rogue said. Making her way towards her beloved bike she remembered the bag she had over her shoulder and that she needed to put it in the compartment of her bike, but somebody's butt was in her way.

Being Rogue she decided to pry him off by force, but the damn man wouldn't budge. After a while of trying to knock him off of her bike- apparently he didn't even feel her touching him since he had fallen asleep at some point- she thought of a better approach surely his vanity was his weakest point. Right?

"Well looky here seems de Cajun couldn't hold it in since ya got a big brown spot on ya behind." Rogue said loudly.

That woke him up and got him off the bike as if he had gotten burned and started turning around and around trying to see the supposed spot making Rogue chuckle. She quickly stuffed her bag into the compartment in the bike before he decided to sit back on it.

"Ah didn't know ya were a dawg." Rogue chuckled as Gambit decided that there was no way he had a spot on his rear end.

"Yah cruel yah know that." Gambit sneered.

"Ah know, but ah just couldn't help it." Rogue shrugged off. "Now let's get this show on the road before I decide to kick yahr ass for stealing mah bike."

"Are yah ever gonna let that go?" Gambit asked.

"Hmm lemme think…No." Rogue said pretending to consider his question.

Rogue straddled her bike and proceeded to turn it on. That was until she felt an extra weight added to her bike and her waist. Looking back she saw none other than the smirking Cajun very comfortable on her bike. Even more so his hands wrapped around her waist ignoring how good it felt to have some sort of contact she proceeded to yell at him, but thought better of it.

"What do yah think yah doin?" Rogue asked irritated at the man.

"Waitin for yah to get goin. Remember I got here on this here bike, and I have no other way of goin home. 'Sides yah need _moi_." Gambit replied.

Rogue laughed at his comment makin the Cajun wonder about her mentality.

"What be so funny _petite_?" Gambit asked.

"Yah." Rogue answered in between chuckles.

"Moi?" Gambit asked sincerely confused.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Caus yah think ah need yah." Rogue finally quit laughing at him and looked at him rather menacingly.

"_Mais_ yah do." Gambit insisted.

"No Ah don't" Rogue answered stubbornly.

"Yeah yah do how else yah gonna get _Monsieur_ Claws?" Gambit asked.

"Ah'll find a way." Rogue assured.

"I'll trust yah will, _mais_ ya might be too late by den _petite_. The Assassins aren't called Assassins just caus _Cher_. Would yah even know where to start?" Gambit stated confidently making Rogue growl causing Gambit to put his hands up in defense.

"I didn't think so at least I can give yah that _Cher_." Gambit said in response to Rogue's growl.

"Don't be so cocky Cajun." Rogue answered bluntly. She turned on her bike instantly relaxing at the sound of it purring, but quickly tensed when the weight 'round her waist returned. She turned around to give the Cajun one of her death glares which he just smirked at making her roll her eyes and finally riding out into the night.

Gambit leaned into her to be able to speak into her ear and tell her how to get to his home. This action caused Rogue to stiffen and put more pressure on the gas pedal speeding more than usual. This caused Gambit to hold onto her for his dear life and that was how most of the ride was.

An hour or so later…

Somehow they managed to get to Gambit's home unharmed. However Gambit practically jumped off the bike and lay on the ground not caring for the swampy muck on the ground. The ride sure made him see how much he values his life and how he never thought someone let alone a _petite feminine_ could possibly speed more than him.

That bike was not normal at all neither was its owner. That fact just made him want her for himself even more. For once in his life he was jealous. Jealous that that woman could make him want her more than anything and she just shrugged him off like a pest. No woman had ever denied him. Him God's -no more like Devil's gift to women yet she did.

Rogue finally pried off her fingers that were tightly wrapped around the handlebars, and somehow managed to pull her stiff legs off of her bike. She stretched her stiffened limbs before walking over to a dazed Cajun and kicking him lightly with her foot making sure he didn't have a heart attack and died on her.

She lightly tapped him, but he made no move and he wouldn't even blink so she tapped him a little harder and still he made no movement. Finally losing whatever patience she had she kicked him making him groan in pain while clutching his side.

"_Cher _yah probably broke Gambit's ribs." The Cajun groaned.

"What yah deserve now get up yah big baby."

Rogue made to kick him again, but before her foot made contact with his body again he was up and a few feet ahead of her. She followed him and stopped when she saw a huge mansion with a large gate and she just gawked at it.

Gambit of course smirked at the sight of Rogue looking dumbstruck. He bowed in a sort of mockery butler salute and said, "Welcome _petite _to _moi _humble home."

"Yah call this humble?" Rogue said without thinking.

"Course. Now follow moi and I'll show ya 'round."

"What 'bout my bike?"

"No need to worry cher aint no thieves 'round here." Gambit said teasingly.

"Yah expect meh to believe that?"

"Non not really, mais ya bike is in good care promise if not I'll get yah a new one exactly like that one."

"Ain't no way yah can get meh an exact replica Cajun, so you might as well sign yah're life over ta meh if anything happens to mah bike ya hear."

"Hmm Cher tell meh where ta sign as long and this ole Cajun well follow ya anywhere." Gambit said earning an eye roll from Rogue.

"Whatever just hope nothin' happens ta mah bike or yah're gonna wish ya neva set eyes on mah bike ya hear meh." She growled.

"Course ah hear ya Cher who wouldn't yah wake the whole house up." Gambit chuckled. Sure enough the lights in the mansion flickered on. She hadn't notice when Gambit had dragged her to the front steps of the mansion let alone how they had gotten inside. Since they now stood in a vast kitchen looking at a very frightened looking woman that was welding a pan like a sword.

"How did ya get in here child?!" The woman asked Rogue since she was the only one the woman could see. Gambit pushed Rogue aside and engulfed the woman in a hug.

"Remy?! Oh my boy it's you it's 'bout time ya let yahreself be seen! Now Remy what did Jean Luc tell ya 'bout bringin' some of yahre _belle_ _femmes_ here?" the woman scolded after being set down by Remy.

"Yes Remy what have ah told ya 'bout bringin' _femmes_ here?" A man older than Gambit and a tad bit shorter, but by the sound of authority in his voice he was some kind of authority figure in Gambit's life.

'This man must be Jean Luc.' Rogue thought.

It was entertaining to watch how the carefree player Gambit was suddenly all serious, but he did not cower to the man.

"_Bonjour Père, mais _Rogue isn't _une_ of _mon_ _belle femmes_ she be the new mechanic for the t'ieves guild." Gambit answered.

"Quoi?!"

"What?!"

* * *

_**midnite- that's it folks hit up the review button and maybe if i get at least a handful i'll try to update the next chapter sooner...**_


End file.
